Lost the will
by TululuIAteYourCarpet
Summary: What if MegaMind got carried away by a group of scientists?
1. Chapter 1

"Move, move! You all heard the boss, we have to hurry up!" One of the man dressed in black, shouted to his partners in crime. Every one of them were wearing masks, and some were pointing their guns at innocent people and the bankers.  
"P-pp-pl-pleas—please d-don't s-sho-ot." The banker dressed in quite a colorful shirt, was shivering in fear.  
"I'm gonna shoot your brains out, if you don't hand me over the money!" The finger was close to the trigger, too close in some others opinion. The banker handed over the money while mumbling about how good he will be in the future, if he survived this.  
The boss looked at the young man. "You better put your hands in the air."  
"That's what I just wanted to say." The men turned round to see a blue figure, dressed all in black, standing with an odd gun, pointing at the leader. But he wasn't dressed in typical 'dark' black, at least not anymore, after this very creature became the new hero of Metro-city. "Megamind" the whole crowd of hostages sighed in relieve.  
"Funny, I imagined you were taller." Even under the mask, the smirk was visible on the boss.  
"Funny, and I imagined you were smarter than that. Just leaving the alarms on." Megamind stepped closer to the man. Giving him a charming, yet sinister smile.  
"So what are you gonna do? You're just one man, or alien, or whatever you are." The Boss anxiously laughed, while pointing the gun at his men. "And now look at us! You just have your little toy gun, which probably shoot some kind of slime, and we, as the REAL big boys, got the wild guns, so now?" About 12 people pointed with their guns at him, making the boss aiming at MegaMind's giant head.  
Megamind just rolled his eyes and sighed, as if nothing was going to happen at all.  
"You're wrong, it's not a toy. It can kill someone, but it never will, at least not in my hands." He tosses the gun to the ground, just 2 inches away from the black masked man. He looks down at it and then up at the hero. The citizens are whispering something to each other.  
"I ain't alone." As he snapped with his fingers, a group of policemen broke through the windows. As they landed on the floor, they pointed their guns at the group of robbers, and made them drop their weapons. "Take care of them, Gentlemen!" MegaMind shouted and pointed with a satisfied smile on his face.  
After just a few minutes, MegaMind was standing in front of the bank, with his dehydrator in his holster again, and with 24 people behind him. The Citizens were all in front of him, smiling and cheering at the new hero and the forces of police. Roxanne Ritchi stood in the middle of the crowd of fans, rolled her eyes at MegaMind, who danced around and showed off, as he usually did. But as  
Just as he was about to leave with Roxanne, after signing the last autographs, they got stopped by the sound of a gunshot.  
It came from the crowd and people nearby, ran away from the place. About to take out his dehydrator, a man in a blue uniform, could be seen with a gun and a badge in his outstretched arm.  
"Jonathan Meier, FBI, from the Science and Extra Terrestrial Section. MegaMind, you are under arrest!"  
MegaMind was a little bit confused, but put the gun away, as he stepped forward to the Mr.

Meier. He was delighted to see that there was only one man, who wanted to have him arrested, although, he didn't know what he has been arrested for. Roxanne, on the other hand, was worried.

She didn't feel very comfortable about the thought of what could happen. She had heard about

that section. She wanted to take a step in front of MegaMind, but someone grabbed her arms and held her back.  
"Let me go, he hasn't done anything wrong!" She looked back to see who was holding her. It was the Warden from the prison. She winked in disbelief. There was sorrow in his eyes. "I tried everything I could. There is nothing you can do anymore." He hold a pause. "We tried our best."

He turned his gaze to the hero and watched him, just like Roxanne.  
"Okay? So, uh, what do you want? I haven't done anything wrong, so I can't see the reason, why you want me arrested? What is it you want from me?"  
Mr. Meier pointed at MegaMind and said: "Simply, just you in a water tank!"

Two giant trucks, where there were signed 'SETS' on the sides, came driving towards the bank. As they stopped near the stairs, men in blue uniforms and staffs in their hands, came out of the trucks and marched towards MegaMind and Mr. Meier. He tried to get a grip on his dehydrator, but they were just too many. Tears filled Roxanne's eyes. She pushed back the Warden and rushed to the front, just to get stopped by some blue uniformed guard.  
"I have to help him!"  
-"Please Ma'm. Stay out of this."  
-"No, you don't understand this! He isn't a criminal anymore! He is not planning to do evil stuff anymore!"  
She jabbed him in the stomach and ran further. As she was just about to succeed, Jonathan stepped in front of her. Some of the other guards, who weren't busy with taking MegaMind to one of the trucks, grabbed her arms. Mr. Meier lowered his head to hers, which just provoked her to scream curse words at him. She wanted to help her blue love, but she couldn't. After a while of being shouted at, he just said this:  
"Please, Ms. Ritchi. I'd recommend you to stay out of this. This isn't something for just a common reporter. We are just going to borrow your -eh- 'boyfriend'" He grimaced at that word. "For a while."  
She looked over his shoulder and saw that they were injecting MegaMind with something sedative. She glanced back at the man. The guards in blue tossed the poor man into the truck, as if he was garbage  
"What are you going to do to him? This is completely stupid. This city needs him!" Her voice was weak after shouting that loud. She knew there was nothing she could do anymore. Mr. Meier ignored her question, asked the guards to leave her and get back to the trucks. They did as he said, and followed him to the trucks. She fell on her knees and looked pathetic as the doors to the trucks got slammed in and drove away with the city's hero. "I need him." She mumbled and looked down.

A few hours after that unpleasant drama, Roxanne had to tell Minion the whole story. As she

slowly stepped toward the former 'evil' lair, she thought about, how she should tell him, what

had happened to his best friend. In the best way. She was used to tell people about catastrophes

without expression her feelings at all, but this time, it was different. It had happened to someone, she loved.

She sighed. How should she tell him this? He might be unable to be comforted again, and

she didn't really feel like to comfort anybody right now. She stopped. While eyeing the large

doors to the lair, her selfish thoughts made her feel pathetic. But then it hit her, if he even was there. Probably should investigate it, even though, if he was there, she had to confront him with telling the whole story. She bit down on her lip and made her decision. She went into the lair and searched after the loyal partner, who always was nice to her, when she was captured by his best friends. "Minion?" She shouted out loud, hoping a bit for he didn't hear it. It wasn't quite comfortable being in this place. Everything reminded her of MegaMind, that foolish prince of hers.

Minion came into the hall, where she was. Luckily for her, he didn't seem to be glad at all.

She could hear a DJ's voice in the background. "MegaMind, our new Hero, have taken himself on a long vacation. We didn't hear if he will be returning home soon, but all we can do, is wishing him a good long journey."  
"When you say people goes on vacation, you usually don't sob while saying it." Minion said, while looking down. "Master is gone, right?"

Roxanne nodded and hid the face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Minion. I-" As she stopped speaking, Minion went over to her and pulled his arms around her.

MegaMind wasn't quite clear about the whole situation. The only thing he knew, that he was captured in some sort of a water tank. But instead of water, it was some icky, smelling stuff, that itched like Hell on his skin. "Well. At least, Mr. Meier got what he wanted." He thought to himself, while pondering about what happened and how he should escape from this misunderstood situation. The only two things he could remember, were how he got carried away by those baboons in blue and Roxanne's high-pitched shouting. How he missed her, actually, he even didn't know how long he has been gone. "C'mon, brain! Don't let me down on this time! We gotta find out how we get out of here." But as his brain kept on thinking, the more he forgot. It was like if somebody has been inside his skull and stolen all of his information. He couldn't add up, divide or multiple, although, he knew what the Queen of England's name was, and how many teeth his mother-in-law got left. He didn't really know about it, but he felt more empty and horrible that he couldn't remember what his love was called.

"Alright, if I can't remember anything at all, I guess I have to open my eyes." He tried to open one of the eyes, but he quickly closed it again, since the liquid came right unto the eyeball and hurt like Hell. "Ouch!" He thought. "Better not do that again." He sighed, luckily enough that his mouth was covered by something.


	2. Chapter 2

MegaMind wasn't quite clear about the whole situation he was thrown into. The only thing he knew, was that he was captured in some sort of a water tank. But instead of water, it was some icky, smelling stuff, that itched like Hell on his skin. "Well. At least, Mr. Meier got what he wanted." He thought to himself, while pondering about what happened and how he should escape from this misunderstood situation. The only two things he could remember, were how he got carried away by those baboons in blue and Roxanne's high-pitched shouting. How he missed her, actually,

he didn't know how long he has been gone from her and Metro-city. "C'mon, brain! Don't let me down on this time! We gotta find out how we get out of here." But as his brain kept on thinking, the more he forgot.

It was like if somebody has been inside his skull and stolen all of his information. He couldn't add up, divide or multiple, although, he knew what the Queen of England's name was, and how many teeth his mother-in-law got left.

He didn't really know about it, but he felt more empty and horrible that he couldn't remember

what his love's name was. "Alright, if I can't remember anything at all, I guess I have to open my eyes then." He tried to open

one of the eyes, but he quickly closed it again, since the liquid came right onto the eyeball and

hurt like Hell. "Ouch!" He thought. "Better not do that again." He sighed, luckily enough that

his mouth was covered by some kind of oxygen-device. "Maybe I should just try to sleep.

I mean, there's nothing else fun to do." He thought this as an easy game now. Although, it itched on his behind. But he waited quietly for the game to continue again.

After hours of trying to force himself into sleep, the tank emptied itself from the liquid and the

glass disappeared as well. Since he floated in the liquid, he fell hard on the hard bottom of the tank. "Ouch" He mumbled and opened his eyes. All he could see, were a couple of blurry figures in front of him.

"Good morning, Experiment #234! Had a good night of sleep?" A familiar voice said. MegaMind tried to get onto his feet again, but some hands grabbed him, before he could do it, and rose him up.

He blinked with his eyes to get a clear sight of who was standing in front of him, since something breathed his morning breath in his face. It was that guy, who arrested him, whatever his name was.

"Eh. My name is not Experiment #234." MegaMind sulked. "I've been pondering, or rather tried to remember anything, for hours. As far, I can only remember odd things like worms' life-spans, a cookie dough receipt and this misunderstood arresting. So Mr. Whatever-your-name-is, I don't understand why I was caged inside that itchy water-tank."

"I'll certainly explain the reason. But I thought your mighty brain would have thought out the answer, so I didn't have to tell you. My name is Jonathan Meier, not Mr. Whatever-your-name-is, my blue friend." Mr. Meier grunted. "Actually, I find it quite odd that you haven't figured it out." He mumbled the last sentence, and after a long silent moment, he ordered the guards to take the Experiment to the 'other' room. The guards did as he bid, and harshly dragged MegaMind toward the 'other' room. Mr. Meier followed after them as well.

They entered a dark room, but as they walked deeper in, the lights turned on a giant vacuum machine over an uncomfortable looking chair with straps on its arms. MegaMind widened his eyes at the sight of the chair and tried to escape from the guards' grips. "Don't try to fight, my friend. It will only make it worse for you, I can guarantee you!" Mr. Meier said while putting a lab-coat on. He walked over to the chair and made a sign to strap the blue alien onto the chair. As he put the latex gloves on and watched how MegaMind tried to fight out of this, a sinister smile grew on his face. "I want an explanation for this!" MegaMind shouted and looked at him, finding the weird man's smile scary.

"No, no. I want an explanation for why you came to this Earth, why you decided to suddenly have an amnesia! Do you have some sort of a defense mode, that makes you forget everything, huh?"

"I- I! I don't know!" MegaMind honestly answered, while trying to get out of the straps. Actually, he could not remember what had happened in his life. "I honestly can't remember anything!"

Mr. Meier pulled some sort of a remote from his lab-coat's pocket and pointed at the giant machine over the Experiment's head. "Alright, if you won't give us the answers, I will suck out the information!"

"No! Wait! Stop it! I honestly can't remember anything!" MegaMind screamed as the guards finally strapped his neck onto the chair and made his head stand still.

"Get away from him, I will start the necropsy now!" Mr. Meier almost sang the word 'Necropsy'.

The guards went out of the room, and he pressed the button. The vacuum-machine began to make loud noises and a hat-formed hose pressed down on MegaMind's head. "Let your species secrets come to me!" Mr. Meier shouted out loud and pressed another button. An indescribable pain happened inside of the poor thing's head, as the vacuum kept sucking. It felt like having a headache while getting tread by hippos and elephants at the same time. Not that MegaMind had tried that before, or from what he could remember of. But it was unbearable. The eyes got sucked inside and he felt that his skull was almost crushing. His skin almost tore and the blood collected into a lump.

He screamed like a squealing pig, mostly screaming about nobody could rescue him. Mr. Meier's expression was just a perverted and determined, dreaming about what awards he could get for investigating this species and how famous he would be. Although, the section, he worked in, didn't slander out to the media about their experiments, he would just make an exception with this blue one. The media knew all about him anyway, so what's the harm in that?

For two hours, MegaMind tried to drag his head out of that sucking vacuum and screamed about he knew nothing. During those two hours, Mr. Meier didn't gain anything, but disappointments. There was no secrets about his species, no alien science or memories about his planet. He hit and kicked the chair during the procedure, and shouted and threatened about killing those, the alien freak loved, who he couldn't remember, so it was no real threat. Finally, the scientist stopped the torture and called in the guards to put the experiment back into the water-tank. "We will try with another way tomorrow! So far it must have been some sort of a defense mode, that makes you forget all what you know. It must be it." These were the last words, MegaMind heard before he got dragged out of the room. He was unable to fight against the guards or speak up to them. He just let them toss him into the water-tank and pour the itchy liquid over him again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hoozah.


End file.
